The Hive Queen
The Hive Queen will be the twelfth book in the Wings of Fire series, and the second book in the third arc. Amazon's current release date is December 26th, 2018. The front cover was revealed on September 17, 2018. The full first chapter can be found here: https://www.hypable.com/hive-queen-wings-of-fire-cover-chapter-1/ The prologue and first chapter can be found here: Scholastic A abridged preview with the prologue, first chapter, and epilogue can be found here: -Amazon The Hive Queen follows The Lost Continent and precedes The Poison Jungle. A considerable portion of the book, including the epilogue, was leaked via the previews above. Summary The truth is a powerful weapon. Growing up in the hives, Cricket has always had a million questions. Why are trees forbidden, even in art? Why do her parents seem to hate her? And the biggest, most dangerous and secret question of all: why is Cricket immune to Queen Wasp’s powers? Whenever the queen takes control of all the HiveWings, speaking through their mouths and seeing through their eyes, Cricket has to hide, terrified of being discovered. Now she's hiding again, wanted for stealing the Book of Clearsight along with her new SilkWing friends, Blue and Swordtail, and the fierce LeafWing, Sundew. The fugitives need answers, and fast, in order to prevent a LeafWing attack. But Cricket has more questions than ever. How can she stay hidden and discover the queen's deadliest secret? And if she does succeed -- can a powerless dragonet really do anything to topple a regime and stop a war? -Amazon Dedication “For Wendy and Fiona, a pair of kind hearted funny bookworms with dragon hearts — Cricket and the bears I think you are Kindred spirits!” Plot Prologue Moon thinks of a way to get Luna home then Qibli comes to comfort Moon saying "That you will find a way" at that moment Tsunami and Turtle come urgently saying that Qibli broke both Turtle and Anemone magic with the protection spell. After, Tsunami devises a plan that she and Turtle will swim to Pantala. Part 1:The Glittering Hive Cricket is in the cave protecting Blue's cocoon. She has a flashback. In it, Cricket remembers reading forbidden books. Cricket doesn't really like her mom, Cadelle, since she is always grumpy and get super angry at Cricket when she reads forbidden books or distracts her while she works in her office. She is hiding with a book titled ''The Architecture of the Hives, Expanded Edition — now with sections on Hydroponics and Silk Bridges! ''when a shriek comes from outside and her mother comes home with Katydid, both mind-controlled. Then HiveWings around her all become controlled by Queen Wasp. This terrifies Cricket, so she peeks outside to see what is happening. The mind-controlled HiveWings capture a old black and red HiveWing who is about sixty to a hundred and isn't mind-controlled. Three of them step forward and one of them is Katydid. A phanlax of Cricket's friends and neighbors along with Katydid and Bombardier take him to Wasp Hive. She confused by why she can't be mind-controlled. she wonders is she too young? but younger dragonets are in the crowd, inculding Bombardier and Midge. She thinks maybe this was something parents taught their kids to do, but because Cricket’s parents didn’t like her, they’d forgotten (or neglected) to do it or maybe the other HiveWings had learned it in school, sometime when Cricket was reading under her desk and not paying attention or perhaps there were secret meetings for all the other HiveWings except her, and she wasn’t invited because she asked too many questions. Later that day, Cricket asks Katydid what happened to her and the other HiveWings. Katydid is confused on how Cricket can't be mind-controlled, but tells Cricket that being mind-controlled just feels normal. Katydid promises Cricket that she will not tell anyone that Cricket can't be mind-controlled. Years after that incident, Katydid had noticed that Cricket's vision was bad and took her to the eye doctor to get her glasses. Cadelle was too busy to notice Cricket's poor vision and didn't like her anyway. She then wishes she had a book to read and wonders if the 'Reading Monkeys' would lend her a book. She then hears footsteps and the slither of a tail on the floor and realizes someone else is in the caves. Sundew comes in with a bloody scratch and shows Cricket a unconscious Swordtail with seaweed stuck to him and explains that he tried to fly after Luna but fell into the ocean and washed up on a rock. She then gives Cricket a pouch and tells her to open it and take out one of the things in the middle section and squash it to wake Swordtail. Cricket does and it releases a horrible stench which wakes Swordtail. Part 2: A Trail of Silk Part 3: The Queen's Secret Epilogue Tsunami and Turtle go through a tiresome journey to reach Pantala. They land in the Poison Jungle and get saved from a large water snake by a Leafwing. The Leafwing tells the Seawings that her name is Willow, but immediately tells Turtle and Tsunami to go back or they will get killed. Back on Pyrrhia, Luna asks Moon if she found a way to get to Pantala themselves. Moon says to not worry because the Pantalan dragons are coming to them, while seeing visions of fire and war. Trivia *This is the first book with a HiveWing point of view Category:Books Category:Upcoming Books Category:HiveWing History Category:Third Arc Category:The Lost Continent Prophecy Arc